The present invention relates to a kneepad for miners, gardeners, construction workers etc. The kneepad has a shell enclosing the knee from three sides whereby the shell is made of soft rubber or rubber-like plastic material. The shell is fastened to the knee by a retaining strap the ends of which penetrate the sidewalls of the shell at both sides of the knee. The interior of the shell is provided with a padding made of foamed rubber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kneepad in which the retaining strap is fastened in a manner which prevents it from being torn out of the respective fastening means and in which the padding is provided over a maximum portion of the inner surface area of the shell.